Inu: Blood Moon
by wolfgirl09
Summary: Being re-written. Once new chapters have been typed up, old chapters will be removed and replaced with the new ones. Will let everyone know once its been done. Thanks for being patient with me as you have been readers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters. This story line, however, is of my creation.

**Pairings: **Kouga/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Rating:** MA for adult content! Please NO ONE under the age of 16! You have been warned!

Summary: To be born under a blood moon meant many things. At the time, her memory still cloudy, Kagome had no recollection of who or what she was; or that she was born under said moon one night. She had no idea of where she was or where was safe to hide. With only her name and her blood heritage in mind, she travels the countryside alone for a place to belong too. In her travels, it wouldn't be long before she meets a certain hanyou...

**Inu: Blood Moon**

**Prologue **

The day was drawing to a close, dark clouds moving in as a storm was imminent. The ocean was alive beneath the crashing waves, the dark waters turbulent as the wind picked up. A village was on the edge of a cliff which hung slightly over the shore below it, a perfect view of the open ocean but also a deadly place to be.

Leaves were being picked up by a now harsher wind that brought a chill down the villagers spine as they tried to finish up their chores before the storm hit. But it would be in vain as lightning flashed and thunder cracked across the sky and the first drops of rain began its decent.

A young girl whom stood next to a much older woman stared out over the water, gripping onto the woman's robes as lighting flashed once more. Thunder boomed above them loudly, causing her to flinch at the sudden sound as she moved closer to her.

"Sister! Go back to the hut! Now! This storm isn't natural, tell the villagers to take shelter!" the older woman ordered, her voice firm.

The young girl looked up to her and said, "But Kikyo...what will you do!?"

The woman now known as Kikyo looked down to her younger sister and knelt to her level as she said, "Just do as I said Kaede. Now before its too late!"

Bottom lip trembling at her words, Kaede turned and ran back to the village that was behind them as Kikyo stood at the edge of the cliff watching as the clouds moved across the darkening sky.

Slowly she turned, her aura tingling with pure energy as the woods on the other side of the village came alive with low level demons and a few high level ones. Her eyes narrowed as she moved back toward the village to make sure her sister did as she was told too.

It was quiet as she made her way passed the huts, the wind clanging the occasional pots together hanging outside some of them was the only sound. Rain began to pour at that moment, the cold drops went ignored as Kikyo tried to figure out what it was she felt that was off.

-break-

In the woods youkai gathered, all lower levels, for that which called to them.

Power.

It was something that youkai in their very nature came to crave and was the sole reason they attacked mikos. Power had called them to this place, a village set apart from the rest of the world it seemed like.

They also thought it convinent as no help would come to their aid this night.

Unbeknownist to them was a hanyou with silver hair and red fire rat haori running at top speed, making his way toward the village miko.

-break-

Kikyo turned to the west, feeling the spike in youki headed towards her at top speed. Looking to her right she spotted a bow and grabbed it and the quiver quickly, putting the quiver of arrows on her back as she readied the bow with ease.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she waited and she didn't have to wait long before he finally broke through the trees with a crash that was somewhat muted by the storm raging on around them.

He came to a stop a few feet in front of her and cracked his knuckles, a glint in his eye as he stared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo, hand over the jewel now! Or your life is forefeit!" he yelled, readying his attack as his feet slid apart to widen his stance.

"Inuyasha, you know I won't hand it over willingly. To think I would make a wish on it for you was foolish of me." she raised her bow, pulling back the arrow and holding it there, "Now leave!" She was determined to protect the village from any and all harm.

"Feh, have it your way wench!" Inuyasha growled and jumped, kicking up dirt as he did so. Kikyo released the arrow, her purity imbued in the arrow itself as it left a trail in its wake and helped push it even faster towards it target.

Dodging the arrow as it flew over his head instead, he glared at her as he jumped at her again after he landed, dragging his claws down her left side; causing her to drop the bow.

She fell to her knees, gripping her left side in hopes to slow the bleeding. Her head lowered, concentrating as Inuyasha now stood over her, a smirk on his lips thinking that she was surrendering.

"Now for that jewel around your neck." he said simply as he reached down and grasp the chain.

Her right hand shot out to grab his wrist, her skin glowing white from the purity in her form rising; smoke raising from the contact on his skin. He tried to pull away but she held on tightly as she slowly stood up; her wound forgotten.

Breathing heavily, she sent a burst of power through her hand and into his body; causing him to almost rip her hand off in the process as the power forced him to release her. His body crashed into the trees several feet from the village itself and he wasn't moving right away.

Using the bow as leverage, she dug it into the ground as she pushed herself up to stand as best she could before losing her footing slightly and fell to one knee; resting against the bow. Slowly with her mangled hand, she managed to somehow pull out an arrow and strung the bow; gritting her teeth against the searing pain it caused her to do so.

Concentrating all her energy into this one attack, she released the arrow and watched as it shot across the clearing between them. Time seemed to slow as Inuyasha looked up just in time as the arrow connected with his shoulder, throwing him back into the forest with the force behind the arrow; taking him about a half mile from the village.

She struggled to stand, stumbling as she did so as it caused searing pain to shot up her arm and side as she took a step forward. Her eyes dilated, unfocused as the pain increased. Suddenly small hands were on her cheeks, causing her slightly focused gaze to land on Keade's brown orbs.

"Keade, you shouldn't be out here. It isn't safe." Kikyo said, gritting her teeth against the pain as blood pooled at her feet; staining the ground a dark red.

"Sister, we need to tend to your wounds, you have lost too much blood already..." Keade said, trying to wrap her little arms around her older sister's waist but Kikyo pulled away quickly.

"No! I must make sure Inuyasha was sealed." Kikyo said quickly, stumbling passed her before stopping to look over her shoulder at Keade.

"Keade...?" Kikyo began.

"Yes, Kikyo?" Keade responded fearfully.

"When I finally leave this world, make sure to burn my body and the shikon with me. We must rid the world of the jewel..." Kikyo said, her breathing labored as she pushed herself forward before Keade could respond.

She reached the forest, could tell that Inuyasha fought the power of the arrow in vain as claw marks ripped up trees and the ground as he tried to ground himself. Moving slowly, she followed the path he had forcefully gone until she came to a small clearing.

Looking around briefly, she spotted the large oak tree with the Inu hanyou bound to the tree by the arrow. His body was frozen in place, his heart beat a slow rhythm and his eyes were closed in deep slumber.

She sighed, finally at peace knowing he was sealed. "Farewell Inuyasha, my love..." she whispered.

She turned and made her way back slowly, stumbling as she did so as the loss of blood was making itself known.

Arms were suddenly around her, supporting her body as she was on the verge of losing consciousness. She could feel her body being moved back to the village, the two men carrying her silent as they made their way through the still pouring rain. She could feel herself slipping away, the darkness calling her soul.

A form was pressed into her chest, small arms around her neck in a tight hug by her younger sister; bringing a small smile to her lips.

Moving her head slightly, she said softly into Keade's ear, "Remember my words my dear sister...and all will be well...you will be safe..." her words trailed off as her body went slack, her arms limp and hanging at her sides.

Keade's mournful cry was heard over the booming thunder, as she cried over her sister's body. The rain began to let up finally, the clouds parting to reveal a blood moon above that was almost high in the sky.

Everything was a blur to Keade as the villagers readied everything for her sister's funeral, not once saying a word to anyone as the rain drops cascaded down her face; mingling with her tears.

-break-

Soon a funeral pryer was set up, Kikyo in the center in clean miko garbs and the jewel in her hands with the chain wrapped about to keep them in prayer position. Above them, the full blood moon was closer to the high point now; making the villagers uneasy.

One of the men turned to Keade, waiting for her permission to start the fire. At her nod, he held his flaming torch near the edge of the gathered wood and took a few hurried steps back as it roared to life.

Those that gathered to watch as their protector burned within the flames, cried silently; the women holding each other in their grief. The men stood by, some with arms around their wives and children in comfort. As the fire consumed Kikyo's body and finally the jewel as well, Keade and the villagers watched as the jewel glowed. As the moon was now high in the sky above them, a blinding light erupted from the jewel as it shot up toward the moon.

Seconds later, the same light came crashing back to earth but instead of moving toward the villagers, it hit the wild ocean. Keade and the others rushed to the cliff's edge, all wondering what the flash of light meant. It wasn't long before the night slowly started to become more calmer, quieter; the waves crashing against the shore the only sound now heard.

With the red full moon now free of being hidden behind clouds as they dispersed, the stars twinkled above. With the soft light from the moon and stars, a lone figure that was stranded on a large rock several feet from shore itself, caught Keade's attention with ease. Turning, she pushed her way past the villagers and made her way down to the shore; jumping from rocks and over logs as she went.

Feet hitting the cold water didn't faze her as Keade rushed to the forms side and the closer she got the more she realized it was the form of a small child. She swam the short but seemingly long distance to the rock the form laid upon and pulled herself up with some difficulty.

Catching her breath, Keade looked over her shoulder to see that some of the villagers, mainly the men, gathered on shore waiting for her to return. Turning back around, she moved closer to the body that she could now define as a very young child, maybe the age of four or five if the size was any indication. Rolling the child onto its back to get a better look, she gasped to find the child was a little girl, with sharp features that defied her age. With high but chubby cheekbones with two red stripes lined both, were free of any smuge marks or scars. Her hair was black with gold tipped ends and silver dusting the bangs, reached the middle of her back if she was standing.

Upon closer inspection, Keade could tell there was a red crescent moon on the child's forehead and could see the red stripes on her wrists, hips that were bare and on her ankles; as they stood out against the tanned skin that was also mark free. Suddenly apprehensive, Keade gently moved the hair back from the child's face and placed the strands behind her ear; a pointed ear.

Pulling her hand back as if burned, she was now torn between leaving the girl to die or take her in. Biting her lip in contemplation, she looked over her shoulder to the men waiting on the shore and to the village. She sighed and turned back to the child and decision made, she pulled the child into her arms gently before standing.

Turning to the direction she came, she realized a bit too late that she had no way of swimming back; at least not without the child drowning or any other such harm coming to her. The waves crashed against the rock, bringing with it a boat and a hand reaching out to her; shocking Keade out of her stupor. Looking up at the male who had a tender smile on his lips for her but eyes that were guarded when he glanced at the child in her arms, Keade took his offered hand and got in the boat.

This night would be the beginning of many challenges and changes to come, Keade knew this to be true as she felt the faint hummings of the Shikon Jewel within the child she held close to her chest.

_Hello readers! I am back and hopefully for good this time, but life has a strange way of getting in the way of things it seems. The rest of the chapters will also be worked on and put up when I can, as it took me close to two weeks just to finish this prologue, as I am trying to make it better and make sure that it also makes sense as well. Hope you readers enjoy and please review and let me know what you think, as reviews help by a lot! Thanks for reading!_

_WolfGirl_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters. This story line, however, is of my creation.

**Pairings: **Kouga/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Rating:** MA for adult content! Please NO ONE under the age of 16! You have been warned!

Summary: To be born under a blood moon meant many things. At the time, her memory still cloudy, Kagome had no recollection of who or what she was; or that she was born under said moon one night. She had no idea of where she was or where was safe to hide. With only her name and her blood heritage in mind, she travels the countryside alone for a place to belong too. In her travels, it wouldn't be long before she meets a certain hanyou...

**Inu: Blood Moon**

**Chapter One**

Twenty years have gone by since the day Keade had taken in the little girl whom she had raised as her own. That little girl, whom she later found out was named Kagome, had been on her own now for five years. Those five years the village life had been harsh, winters long and summers blistering in the heat. It was these seasons that youkai attacks came more frequently, when they were at their most vulnerable with the extreme weather conditions distracting them.

Keade was in her mid forties, her slightly graying hair that reached past her hips was tied back in a white ribbon while she sweeped her porch outside her home. In the years that had gone by, she had never taken a husband; thinking that her duty to the village surpassed that of having a family. Thinking of the young child she had taken in twenty years ago caused her to yearn for a family after so many years have gone by.

A gentle breeze blew by, though chilly it brought with it the first scent of spring on the air as the last of the snow melted. It was during this time that Keade missed Kagome the most, as she loved watching the beginning of Spring when the buds on the trees begin to grow, the flowers blooming and the first of the planting and sowing in the fields. It was something so little and yet so big to Kagome that it made her so happy to help when she was around.

No one really wanted to get close to her like Keade did, because of how different she was. It was because of this difference that she was slowly pushed to leave the village behind. Birds flew overhead, flying toward the trees and she watched them with a sad smile on her lips; not paying attention to her surroundings.

-break-

A figure watched from a far, its form knelt on a hill that overlooked the small village off to north of the forest. Black hair tipped in gold billowed about the form, now revealed to be female as her hazel eyes roamed the occupants, taking in every detail she could. Silver bangs framed her angled face perfectly, drawing attention to the red crescent on her forehead and the red stripes on her cheek bones.

She pushed herself to stand, her movements graceful as she stretched catlike; yawning to reveal sharp fangs that glistened in the early sunlight. Her body was the same tan it was when she was younger, though it was much more lean as she became a hunter and rogue warrior wearing furs that she had put together from wolves and bears. The skirt she wore was black fur while her top was a black and silver mix, leather strings holding it together in the back; leaving her back exposed when her hair was pulled back.

Sighing, she started to move down the hill toward the village, knowing that she couldn't stay out here all day even if she wanted too.

-break-

Keade stood up from gathering a few herbs outside of her hut, wiping her brow from exerting herself; her body growing tired quickly now with her age. She sighed, her left hand on her lower back in hopes to relieve the building pressure that was building from getting old.

It was then when she sensed it nearby, the pulse of a familiar aura making its way to the village.

She looked around, unsure of what she was sensing exactly before her brown eyes finally fell upon the figure that was moving towards her from the outskirts. Eyes watering, Keade dropped the basket that was looped over her arm and took several steps towards the figure moving toward them.

The villagers noticed her odd behavior and stopped what they were doing to turn in the same direction, some dropping there items out of surprise and shock while the rest outright glared.

The figure stopped before Keade, forcing Keade to stop as well to look up into the being's eyes that she had longed to look upon for the last five years. Reaching a hand up to cup the person's face, Keade breathed out "Kagome...ye are here; its no illusion after all..."

Kagome smiled, her hazel eyes tearing up as a hand came up to clasp Keade's own on her cheek.

"Yes, it is I Mother. I have returned." Kagome said in a soft voice before tugging Keade to her in a gentle hug with the hand she still held.

Willingly Keade wrapped her arms around the now woman before her, remembering just how more child like she had looked before she left. A tear slipped down her left cheek as Kagome nuzzled the side of Keade's head in affection, causing her chest to constrict as the action caused her.

"My dear, lets get you inside; I'm sure ye are weary from your travels. Tea?" Keade pulled away slowly, afraid of her adopted daughter suddenly disappearing again.

Grabbing her hand, Keade led her to the hut; away from prying eyes of the villagers that were sending hateful glares their way.

-break-

Somewhere in the forest, a large oak tree stood proudly in a small clearing full of fresh, new grass growing with the first of Spring.

Against the tree itself, was pinned a inu hanyou; vines growing up his body showed that he had been there for quite some time now.

Silver strands of silky hair was lifted up past the angular cheek bones gentle by the wind, caressing his skin. The pulsing of an aura from the village caused his heartbeat to pick up slightly, the first signs of his body reawakening in twenty years.

Triangle shaped dog ears on top of his head that were the same shade of silver as his hair, twitched suddenly. The arrow holding him to the tree glowed eerily, the aura surrounding it a dark green.

The aura grew darker suddenly, the energy behind it crackling with hate as his body twitched more as a pulse of pure power from the aura before washed over him and outwards from the clearing.

Suddenly the arrow shattered upon impact from the pure aura and in turn, two golden eyes snapped open as soon as it was gone.

_To Be Continued!_

_Well readers, what do you think so far of how the chapters are coming together? I wanted to give the story a different start, a slightly altered version of what I had originally started. As always, please let me know your thoughts on the chapters!_

_WolfGirl09_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha or its characters. This story line, however, is of my creation.

**Pairings: **Kouga/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Rating:** MA for adult content! Please NO ONE under the age of 16! You have been warned!

Summary: To be born under a blood moon meant many things. At the time, her memory still cloudy, Kagome had no recollection of who or what she was; or that she was born under said moon one night. She had no idea of where she was or where was safe to hide. With only her name and her blood heritage in mind, she travels the countryside alone for a place to belong too. In her travels, it wouldn't be long before she meets a certain hanyou...

_Thoughts_

**Demon speaking**

_Author's Note:__ Please read the note at the end of the chapter, as I will have the meaning(s) behind any character names in the story there that I will create. These characters belong to me unless otherwise stated. _

**Inu: Blood Moon**

**Chapter Two**

Deep in the western lands, surrounded by lush forests that were showing first signs of spring was a grand castle. Walls that were made of white stone protected the lands around it, metal gates stood proudly closed; youkai guards seen on either side standing at attention in their red and white uniforms. Four more stood in towers above the gates keeping a sharp gaze on the forest for any enemies or the other lords who may venture there.

The grounds were filled with bustling activity from the servants doing their chores, some rushing to tend to the gardens, the stables where the mounts were kept and others taking care of everyday duties around the castle. Grass could be seen in sparse patches throughout the grounds, another sign that spring had arrived.

Within the castle, the lord was in his study tending to the piles of paper work that needed his attention. Running a slender hand tipped in deadly claws down his face in an uncharacteristic way; he held back a sigh at the paper before him. It seemed as if there was no end to the demands and requests of what his lands needed or what the other lords wanted.

One parchment paper that held in his hand, was one requesting an audience with him from the Southern Tiger Lord. Right now, everything seemed to be peaceful between the four lords but it wasn't always that way. The lands had not always been in an alliance with each other, as wars tore apart the lands when Inu no Tashio was the Lord of the west who was feared by many.

The lord stood up, dropping the piece of parchment down on his dark wood desk, moving to the window to look out upon his lands. Just thinking of his late father stirred anger in his being; he still held a grudge against him for fathering a hanyou son.

A knock at the door paused him in his wandering thoughts and his deep voice called out, "Enter." His back was still to the door as it slid open to reveal a servant bowed to the waist as they stepped into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin awaits you for lunch and the tiger lord Akio will be arriving within the hour." Spoke the female servant.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered, waving a hand to dismiss the servant who bowed their way out of the room.

Looking out to the grounds once more, he turned and left the room in a flourish.

-break-

Kagome sat in Keade's hut, the woman in question in the back rummaging around for something. Sitting quietly and sipping on her tea, Kagome looked out the open door to see that the sky was getting brighter with the day passing. The wind blew, stirring up dust just outside the door. Setting her empty cup down, Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top them; closing her eyes as she did so.

Her thoughts drifted to the past few years, the memories turning bitter and dark as they emerged in her mind. Hate was one emotion she despised along with prejudice that others show in this era. Everywhere she went, she was faced with it no matter what she tried to do. She had rescued countless villages from youkai attacks and once the villagers realized she was different from what they were used too, they shunned her. This was the only village to actually allow her to stay for as long as they did before thanks to her adoptive mother for taking her in and raising her.

Opening her hazel eyes that were darkened by her sadness for all the world to see, she was unaware of Keade watching her from the doorway; something in her arms. Watching her Keade could easily see how weary Kagome was from her travels, it showed in the way she sat and moving forward Keade sat down next to her; clearing her throat as she did so.

"Kagome?" Keade asked, getting her attention.

Eyes refocusing and turning to look at Keade, Kagome's eyes caught sight of brown fur with red tipped ears before her gaze went to Keade's in question.

"A gift for you, my daughter." Keade said with a motherly smile as she held out what she held.

Placing her gift into Kagome's outstretched arms, Kagome's eyes widen upon realization that this was a wolf and nekomata pup mix, a rare mix indeed. Its fur was brown, a characteristic of the wolf along with the long bushy tail curled about its form. The fur itself was silky in texture, long and wavy. Ears were flopped over on top its little head, red tipped them brightly as well as the tip of its tail and paws. Its eyes were closed, hiding the color of them from Kagome's gaze.

"I found the little pup in the forest alone, sleeping under dead grass shivering in the early morning cold. I wrapped him in a blanket and brought him back here where he was safer, though the villagers do not know he is here. I am guessing that he is barely even four months old yet." Keade told her quietly, knowing that Kagome always had a soft spot for children and animals alike.

Smiling, Kagome gently ran her fingers through the animal's fur as she looked to Keade saying, "Thank you Reidou, I will care for him like he was my own."

The pup opened his eyes and looked up at the person holding him, the gentle fingers scratching behind his floppy ears. Kagome gasped at his eyes, which were the purest blue she had ever seen on an animal, youkai or otherwise. The eyes reminded her of a full moon with how blue they were.

"Tsukiko…" Kagome whispered, scratching under the pup's chin; causing his eyes to close again as his body vibrated with a quiet purr.

Keade tilted her head and asked, "What did ye say Kagome?"

Looking to her, Kagome smiled and said, "His name, it will be Tsukiko. It suits him perfectly."

Returning the smile, Keade said "Moon child? It does suit him perfectly."

Silence filled the room after Keade spoke, unsure of how to voice her next words. Kagome, sensing the unease in the air, said "Reidou…I know I have been gone for a while but I will have to leave here soon. Or else you'll have trouble with the villagers again….."

Her words trailed off, hazel eyes moving back to the pup she held tenderly. Standing up, she moved to her temporary cot she will be using for her stay and laid him down to get his rest. Tsukiko yawned, stretched and curled back up in the fur blanket that had Kagome's rose scent on it.

Kagome smiled, running her hand over his head before moving away to stretch herself. "Ye are always welcomed to stay here my dear, regardless of what the villagers say." Keade whispered, not liking the thought of her daughter leaving once more.

Turning to her slowly with a sad smile, Kagome shook her head as she said "I'm not accepted here Keade, even with the many times of saving this village they still look down on the idea of me staying…."

Returning the sad smile, Keade pushed herself up to stand and made her way out of the hut; Kagome following not far behind her. The sun high in the sky and the villagers were busing themselves; planting crops and plowing in the fields. Children ran about the village itself, laughter ringing through the air.

Suddenly screams of fear rang out from the fields, causing the laughter to disappear as the children ran and hid in their homes. Without another word, Kagome disappeared from Keade's side as she ran to where the screams came from.

In the fields, several large oni's brandishing weapons that were also large at the villagers. Stopping at the edge of the field, Kagome made sure that none of the villagers were in harm's way; her eyes narrowing to slits when she noticed one of the women in the claws of what seemed to be the leader of the oni's. He was much larger than the other four, horns a top his sickly green head that curled back in a high arch. His body was hideous, warts covering his skin with only a loincloth around his waist.

Large teeth glistened in the sunlight as his mouth opened to let out a laugh and caused chills to race down Kagome's spine at the sound. In his claws was the woman cowering in his grasp before letting out a scream when he closed his oversized hand around her.

Kagome suddenly appeared at his side, her sword in hand and swiped at the oni's arm; watching as it fell to the ground in distaste and freed the woman as well. The scent of blood was in the air as the oni screamed in pain.

-break-

In the forests watching the fight from the shadows, was the hanyou that was pinned to the tree. His golden eyes narrowed upon the village, wondering where his love was and who the female was fighting the oni's.

He watched as one of the oni's from off to the female's left swung its club toward her, his eyes following as her form jumped over the attack only to be smacked in midair as another club connected with her back; throwing her form only a few feet from the tree line.

His hand went to the hilt of his sword at his waist, watching as three of the oni's slowly moved towards the fallen female. The other two moved toward the village, chasing after the first female that was caught along with two males that went to help her. Screams were easily heard, he could hear the old miko pulling back on a bow string and launching arrows of purity at the oni's.

The oni's were within arms reach of the female before him, causing him to step out into the sunlight as he pulled the sword free of its scabbard.

The glint of steel drew the attention of the oni's and the female as she sat up with a groan as he moved to stand before her; holding his sword out in front of him threateningly.

The three oni's growled before they rushed the newcomer, not caring about the sword or why the male looked so familiar.

His silver hair lifted as he jumped, pulling his legs up as he moved his sword arm, swiping through one of the oni's neck and jumping backwards behind the female who now sat up. Reaching down, he pulled her into his arms suddenly and pushed away from the earth as a club came crashing down on the spot they just were; avoiding being crushed.

Kagome yelped out of surprise of being moved so quickly, not expecting the hanyou to do so when she should have seen it coming. Once they landed back on the ground, she pushed herself away from him; her eyes staying on the oni's. The two oni's left of the three before them, turned to them when they realized they were no longer in front of them under the club. The silver haired hanyou rushed them as Kagome turned to the village in time to see Keade get smacked off her feet by one of the two oni's.

Her eyes tinted red in anger as her feet carried her swiftly to where her sword had dropped when she was thrown, picking it up on her way to Keade's side. She growled as she stopped before Keade and the village itself, stopping the two from moving forward any further. Holding her sword up, a blue glow formed about her body before it suddenly shot out around her; forming a barrier around the village to protect the villagers.

Of the oni's took a step back from her, while the other growled in annoyance at the female swinging its large sword that it carried. They smelled of sweat and swamp, causing Kagome's nose to scrunch up in distaste as her sword collided with the oni's. The clash of steel on steel rang out before Kagome pushed against the oni and forced him back before spinning on her heel; a dark blue aura pulsed out of her blade and crashed into the two before her. The aura of the blade once connected with their flesh caused them to scream, the pitch high as they were burned quickly to dust.

Catching her breath, hazel eyes searched for the newcomer to find that he just finished off the last oni; severing its head from its shoulders. Turning around, Kagome moved to Keade's side and brushed back her bangs from her eyes.

"Keade, can you stand?" Kagome asked, her eyes looking over her fallen form for any serious injuries.

Keaded nodded and Kagome held out a hand and helped her to her feet, releasing her hand but staying close in case she lost her footing. Brown eyes looked around the area to see the five oni's were dead and widened when they landed on the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…?" Keade whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Keh, that's me. Now where's Kikyo old hag!?" he yelled, eyes narrowing as he cracked his knuckles. His sword was back in the scabbard at his side.

Keade sighed, knowing that she would have trouble on her hands now that he was awakened. But the question now was, how?

"She is dead Inuyasha. Has been for twenty years now." She told him sadly.

_To Be Continued…_

_Hello fellow readers! Sorry for the cliffhanger, as I needed to end it somewhere. Also sorry for taking so long with posting. I am currently taking an online course, as I decided to go back to school finally so that will be taking up some of my time along with caring for a toddler. So please be patient with me on updates. _

_Now for the character names and meaning so you all know. Akio means bright/husband/man/male/hero or manly. Tsukiko means moon child, as said in this chapter. _

_As always, please review to let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_WolfGirl09_


End file.
